narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Suikinmyaku
Suikinmyaku (粋金脈, Literally meaning: "Refined Metal Pulse") is a that allows its wielder to both produce and manipulate preexisting metals. It first appeared within Sayuri Uchiha.Sayuri Uchiha —Sayuri is stated to be the sole possessor of the Kekkei Genkai Overview Above all else, Suikinmyaku grants Sayuri the ability to produce different types of metals,Mourning's End with the most common being .Beauty and the Best Although stated to be her most essential metal, bullets made of the iron caliber were easily able to penetrate several Rashōmon gates,Calamity in the Waves while a suit of armor of the same type was enough to sustain damage from a user of the eight inner gates without any noticeable damage.WANTED: Sayuri Senju The level of speed at which these metals are created from her body are quick enough to pierce a shinobi renown for his speed through the chest, and take his life before he could utter another word.Shinobi Bar Fight Sayuri can further shape her creations to essentially take up any physical form she pleases, whether it be a ,The Shadows of Steel fan,Do No Evil or tsunami of grounded metals.A Father Daughter Dance In several instances, Sayuri has been shown to be able to unleash a barrage of from her being reminiscent of a machine gun, resulting in an endless storm of projectiles.Battle of GodsCalamity in the WavesThe Shadows of Steel She has also shown the capability of incorporating the element within her to enhance its sheer offensive power.Hide and Seek Despite being classified as a Kekkei Genkai, the use of this ability has only directly been seen being utilized by Sayuri. While many similar variants exist, there are several abilities that she alone has displayed, such as the power to control preexisting metals. This was seen during the invasion of Uzushiogakure, when she referred to it in order to alter the trajectory of a large metallic meteorite.Meeting History This was seen again during her battle with Raido X, when she reflected a flurry of rockets fired by the man's back towards him,Dancing Demons: One Night Massacre and again in her battle with Akihiko Yamanaka, when she altered the trajectory of his incoming strapped with explosive tags.The Shadows of Steel Sayuri has also demonstrated the ability to imbue her metals with , a special made available to her through the powers of her . In an encounter with Yoshida Uchiha, Sayuri used this feature to defeat the fellow Uchiha clansmen with a single .Recipe for Disaster She once more showcased her prowess against her father, Sannoto Senju, by flowing the aforementioned energy through her Iron Fist and coming into physical contact with his face.Meeting History Those who are exposed to this aura are warped immediately to Sayuri's Dimension, where a patronizing awaits them.Sayuri vs Ace Each ounce of metal that is forged by Sayuri is said to possess the formula of her Flying Thunder God formula. This allows her to warp to and from any number of her creations instantly.Betrayal at Front: Shirou's Secret Plan Much like the renown sword, , Sayuri is able to regenerate from any otherwise grievous injuries she has received from harvesting the blood of others. Trivia *This article was once labeled as "Metroid Release". A redirect to the previous title still exists. *An over usage of the Metal Release by the community at large prompted the author into creating his own Kekkei Genkai variant. **Suikinmyaku differs from Metal Release only by name, as Sayuri's father, Sannoto Senju, is an original bearer of the Metal Release. *This article was redecorated into becoming a "cheat-sheet" of the sorts by the author for the users who wish to battle Sayuri in the future. See Also * External Links * - Wikipedia article on iron. References